Une Bonnie
by lele-35
Summary: Harry a 7 ans et une petite fille rêveuse va changer sa façon de voir les choses...


Assis tout seul sur l'herbe du jardin, Harry regardait les nouveaux arrivants du quartier. C'était une famille de 5 personnes. Le père, la mère et les enfants. Le plus grand était blond comme son père et semblait être au lycée. L'autre était un autre garçon brun comme sa mère qui devait avoir dans les 14 ans, et la dernière était une fille blonde, tenant comme l'aîné de son père, qui semblait avoir 7 ans comme Harry.

A un moment, la petit fille demanda quelque chose à sa mère, et reçut apparemment une réponse positive, car elle lui fit un grand sourire. Deux secondes après, elle courut vers Harry et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama:

- Je m'appelle Bonnie et toi?

- Moi c'est Harry. Répondit-il

- Tu viens jouer? J'ai demandé à maman si je pouvais et elle a dit oui!

- Moi je peux pas, mon oncle ne voudra pas.

- Ah bon? Où sont tes parents?

- Ils sont morts. Répondit Harry

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont là-haut?

- Là-haut? Répéta-t-il

- Bas oui, là haut! Au paradis! S'écria-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence

- Comment ça?

- Papa et maman m'ont dit quand Lizzie mon chat est mort, qu'il était au paradis là haut, et qu'il serait heureux. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'il veillerait sur moi!

- Veiller sur toi?

En effet, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le raisonnement de Bonnie. Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture point final. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé de paradis.

- Oui, qu'il m'aiderait toujours si je suis triste, ou que j'ai des problèmes, eh bien même si je ne le vois pas, je saurais qu'il est là.

- Et mes parents font aussi ça? Interrogea Harry

- Bien-sûr que oui! Ils veillent sur toi, peut-être même quand tu dors! Maintenant tu peux toujours aller demander à ton oncle si tu peux venir jouer, on reste ici. Mes parents nous surveillent.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

Il rentra dans la maison et demanda à son oncle s'il le pouvait, et comme il s'y attendait:

- Jouer? Tu as encore à nettoyer les carreaux, et passer le balais dans la maison!

- D'accord oncle Vernon. Soupira-t-il

Il ressortit pour donner sa réponse à Bonnie. Celle-ci fut déçue:

- Ooh. C'est pas drôle de faire le ménage tout seul. Si tu peux pas jouer avec moi, je peux t'aider.

- M'aider? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider?

- Bas pour pas te laisser seul! Répondit-elle encore une fois comme si c'était une évidence

- Je vais aller demander à ton oncle si je peux t'aider, tu viens? Dit-elle

Sans attendre la réponse, elle entra dans la maison, et vit l'oncle d'Harry. Elle lui demanda poliment:

- Bonjour Monsieur. Est-ce que je pourrais aider Harry à faire le ménage?

- Pardon? Oh mais non voyons, ce travail n'est pas pour les petites filles comme toi, je suis sûr qu'il te l'a demandé, excuse-le, il tellement impoli. Répondit-il en voyant la petite fille

- Non Monsieur, il ne m'a rien demandé, c'est moi qui me suis proposé.

- Mais à la place, tu peux aller jouer avec Dudley.

A ce moment-là, Dudley ayant entendu son prénom accourut, et il vit la fille. Il prit un air déçu, pensant qu'il aurait s'agit d'un gâteau préparé, et s'exclama:

- J'aime pas les filles. Elles veulent pas jouer au foot et ça pleure toujours!

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, mes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter sinon. A une prochaine fois Harry!

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la maison. Vernon se moqua:

- Ha ha! Tu crois vraiment que cette fille pourrait être amoureuse de toi! Mais comment le pourrait-elle? Par contre, je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait Dudley.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais songea qu'il avait hâte de la revoir. Il commença ses corvées qui lui parurent moins pénibles que d'habitude, comme si le bisou de Bonnie lui avait donné de la force pour faire le ménage.

Le soir, dans son placard, juste avant de s'endormir, pensa que ses parents le regardaient, et sourit.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient école. Harry était en CE1, dans la même classe que Dudley pour son plus grand malheur.

Il devait prendre le bus pour aller à l'école qui était un peu trop loin pour y aller à pieds. Il s'installa tout seul, comme toujours, mais une seconde après, Bonnie fut à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit, et lui parla:

- Alors, c'était pas trop triste hier le ménage?

- Non, c'était facile. Répondit Harry voulant impressionner Bonnie

- Tu es dans quel classe?

- En CE1A, et toi tu vas être dans quel classe?

- Je ne sais pas encore, si je serai en CE1A ou en CE1B. Comme on arrive en janvier, c'est pas très courant, alors on doit aller au bureau du directeur pour le savoir. Comment elle est ta classe? Demanda-t-elle

- Euh.. eh bien la maîtresse est très gentille, elle nous lit un chapitre d'une histoire tous les jours à la fin de la journée.

- C'est une fée! S'exclama Bonnie

- Une fée? Répéta-t-il

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle cache ses ailes, et que c'est une bonne fée comme dans Cendrillon, qui nous apprend des choses à la place de faire apparaître des belles robes! Les fées c'est toujours gentil en plus! Raconte-moi d'autre choses!

- Bas... Dudley terrorise les CP, et il se fait souvent gronder par la maîtresse.

- C'est un troll!

- Un troll? C'est quoi un troll?

- C'est un gros monstre méchant pas beau, qui fait peur à tout le monde, et qui est bête.

- Il y a Lisa et Stéphanie dans la classe, elles sont jumelles. Lisa chante super bien, et Steph est la plus douée en sport, car on fait natation et elle nage aussi bien qu'un poisson!

- Ce sont des sirènes!

- Pourquoi? Elles n'ont pas de queue de poisson!

- Oui, mais comme la maîtresse, elles cachent leurs queues de poisson pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et les sirènes chantent très bien, et nagent très bien aussi!

Harry continua de raconter des choses sur sa classe, et Bonnie trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, ce qui amusait beaucoup Harry. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Harry sourit à Bonnie, qui semblait quelque peu nerveuse, et partit dans la cour. Il s'assit tout seul, sur un banc, car quiconque l'approchait s'attirait les foudres de Dudley. La cloche sonna, et il rentra dans sa classe. Il s'installa à côté de Alice, qui voulait être la meilleure partout et qui s'entendait très bien avec Dudley. Un peu plus, tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était le directeur accompagnée de Bonnie. Elle sourit timidement à la classe, en particulier à Harry, et la maîtresse l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle l'envoya s'assoir au fond, à côté d'une des jumelles. Ils apprirent une chanson, puis la récré sonna. Harry sortit, se demandant si Bonnie allait le rejoindre ou rester avec ses nouvelles amies, car il était sûr qu'elle devait être amie avec Lisa et donc les deux soeurs, et donc avec les amies des jumelles. Il se rassit sur un banc, sous l'oeil inquiet de la maîtresse qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Mais à son grand étonnement, Bonnie vint le rejoindre. Elle lui dit:

- Tu veux jouer avec nous? Lisa et Stéphanie sont très gentilles!

- Oui, mais Dudley va vous embêter après.

- Mais on s'en fiche de Dudley, aller, viens!

Elle le tira de force du banc, et demanda aux jumelles si il les dérangeait. Elles répondirent que non, pas du tout et ils jouèrent à l'élastique. Harry n'avait jamais essayé ce jeu, et devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais pour faire plaisir à Bonnie, y participait quand même.

L'après-midi, en classe, la maîtresse anonça:

- Nous allons faire de l'Expression Ecrite. Vous devez faire une description d'une personne de la classe, et ensuite nous devrons deviner qui c'est d'accord?

Il y eut un grand oui de la part de la classe, et la rédaction commença. Harry choisit de décrire Bonnie.

A la fin, la maîtresse ramassa les copies, et annonça qu'elle allait les corriger, et qu'elle les rendrait demain pour qu'on puisse les lire à voix haute.

Le soir, Harry s'assit dans le bus mais il ne fut pas seul comme tous les autres jours, car sa nouvelle amie s'assit à côté de lui.

Le lendemain, la maîtresse distribua au hasard les descriptions et tout le monde devait les lire à voix haute. L'auteur de la description pouvait rester anonyme, c'est-à-dire si on ne souhaite pas qu'on sache qui avait écrit la description, ou se désignait. A la première, on trouva facilement, c'était Lise une amie d'Alice. Pour les jumelles, ce fut plus compliquée, mais on trouva finalement. Puis à un moment on lut:

- Il est maigre comme un fil de fer, a des cheveux qui sont pas coiffés, les grosse lunettes moches, et les yeux verts vomis.

Dudley avait lu la description, et la maîtresse lui prit la description des mains. Elle fronça des sourcils:

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est marqué Dudley. Va au coin, on ne se moque pas de ses camarades!

Le cousin d'Harry grogna mais obéit tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui était rouge de honte, car tout le monde avait deviné qui c'était. La maîtresse lut à la place de Dudley:

- Il a des jolis cheveux noirs, et à la place des yeux, trônent deux petites émeraudes. Ses lunettes rondes sont très jolis. Il a une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. C'est un sorcier, il a caché sa baguette magique, comme la fée cache ses ailes, et les sirènes ses queues de poissons. Il est très timide, et très gentil.

Elle leva les yeux et eut un sourire. Une main se leva:

- C'est Harry! C'est Harry! S'exclama Stéphanie

- Oui, c'est bien lui! Qui a écrit la description?

Aucune main ne se leva, et la maîtresse sourit:

- Bon eh bien celui ou celle qui l'a écrite veut rester anonyme, alors nous allons passé à la description suivante.

- Maîtresse, ça veut dire quoi anonyme? Demanda quelqu'un

- Je l'ai déjà dit Martin! C'est quand on ne veut pas dire que c'est nous qui avons écrit la description, dans ce cas-là.

Lisa leva la main pour lire sa description:

- Elle a deux yeux bleus, presque turquoises, allant avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle sourit toujours et redonne le moral aux autres, elle est très gentille, et son rire est comme de petites clochettes. Elle est très jolie, et porte toujours un collier avec un pendentif en forme de coeur.

Harry n'osa pas lever la main quand on demanda qui avait fait la description mais tout le monde devina qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie. La maîtresse sourit encore une fois, avant de passer à une autre description. En tout cas, Harry était sûr que la description de lui lue par la maîtresse provenait de Bonnie, il n'y avait qu'elle pour écrire les fées, les sorciers, les sirènes...

Lui, avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais avait renoncé, ne trouvant pas ce qui pourrait le mieux la décrire. A un moment, le mot » vélane » lui était venue à l'esprit, mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'était une vélane, et doutait que les autres en sachent plus que lui. Il se souvenait juste avoir déjà entendu le mot quelque part.

Lors de la récréation, Bonnie vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et s'exclama:

- Ta description était trop bien, mais ça manquait un peu de magie!

- De magie?

- Oui, tu sais moi j'ai mis que tu étais un sorcier, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose pour moi aussi! Se renfrogna-t-elle

Harry avait été un peu étonné de voir qu'elle savait qu'il savait de qui était sa description, et aussi qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui avait fait sa description, mais après tout, c'était Bonnie!

- Eh, bien... j'avais pensé à... une vélane?

- Une vélane? C'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle

- Ce doit bien être la première fois que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est quelque chose! Se moqua Harry

- Si d'abord je le sais, je veux juste vérifier si tu sais toi-même ce que c'est!

- Non je sais pas ce que c'est, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas mis!

- Je pense qu'une vélane est quelqu'un de très jolie!

- Comment tu peux le savoir? Questionna Harry

- Tu sais la magie existe, c'est facile, il suffit de se servir de son imagination et puis voilà!

- Tu y crois?

- Bien-sûr que oui! Mais moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de magique, comme toi!

- Comme moi? Dit-il

- Oui, toi tu es un sorcier, je l'ai marqué dans ma description! Il te manque jsute ta baguette magique, et pouf! Tu ferais voler des objets, réparerais des choses ou en faire disparaître sans les toucher, les faire venir en un coup de baguette magique...

- Oui, mais toi aussi tu es magique, car sinon je veux pas être sorcier si tu n'es pas sorcière!

- Eh bien si tu le seras! Même que je suis sûre que tu débarrasseras le monde d'un grand méchant!

- Mais toi, tu es quelqu'un de magique quand même pour moi, tu as des pouvoirs pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur!

- Et ça serait quoi le nom des gens qui mettent de bonne humeur? Interrogea-t-elle

- Je sais pas... tu serais comme une formule d'allégresse!

- Une formule d'allégresse? C'est quoi?

- Je... je sais pas, enfin je crois que c'est un sort pour être de bonne humeur! Bon bref, toi tu es une Bonnie!

- C'est normal, je m'appelle Bonnie!

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que maintenant les gens qui ont le pouvoir de mettre de bonne humeur les sorciers, s'appelleront des Bonnies!

- En tout cas, tu seras toujours mon sorcier préféré!

- Et toi ma Bonnie préférée!

La cloche sonna, et ils durent aller se mettre en rangs.

Après l'école, la mère de Bonnie invita Harry à venir manger chez eux. Elle alla frapper à leur porte pour le demander, et après avoir insisté plusieurs fois, la tante de Harry céda, pensant que cela pourrait paraître louche de refuser une invitation comme celle-ci.

A table, le père de Bonnie dit:

- Bonsoir Harry! Bonnie nous a beaucoup parlé de toi! Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu es un sorcier?

- Oui et Bonnie... bas c'est une Bonnie! Répondit Harry, se sentant un peu bête de dire ça

- Tu as parfaitement raison! Bon, j'espère que tu as faim Harry, car ce soir nous avons de la pizza!

- Super! S'exclama-t-il

Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir dehors, et Bonnie soupira:

- Papa, c'est encore des vilaines créatures qui rôdent dehors! Comment on peut les empêcher de faire pleuvoir?

- On ne peut pas ma chérie, il faut juste être heureux un maximum!

- Bonnie tu as déjà vu des sorciers pour de vrai? Interrogea Harry

- Bas oui! Toi! Répondit-elle

- Oui mais à part moi?

- Bas... le père Noël! C'est un sorcier lui!

- Tu crois au père Noël? Lui demanda Harry, sceptique

- Bonnie croit à tout, des fées aux Trolls, on sait que c'est assez bébé pour son âge! Répondit l'aîné

- Kévin! Réprimanda sa mère

- Quoi? C'est vrai! Maman, Bonnie croit encore à tout, et elle est en CE1! Normalement c'est ici qu'on se rend compte que les petits lutins n'existent pas, les licornes pareils, les sirènes etc...

- Maman, laisse tomber, Kévin n'est qu'un chimiste obsédé par ses mélanges scientifiques! Intervint l'autre frère

- Kévin est le meilleur en potion de sa classe! Chuchota Bonnie à Harry pendant que la table se disputait, elle semblait être habituée aux antipathies de son frère

- Ah d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu dis que le.. le père Noël est un sorcier?

- C'est vrai! J'en suis sûre! Tu me crois hein? Demanda-t-elle, soudain anxieuse

- Oui, oui mais c'est quand même un peu bizarre..

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y crois pas! Bougonna Bonnie

- Si j'y crois!

- Pas vrai!

- Si! Dit Harry

- Non! Répliqua Bonnie

- Si!

- Non!

- SI! Cria Harry, faisant d'ailleurs exploser un verre

Un silence de mort régna à table depuis le cri d'Harry, qui tout rouge, se faisait tout petit sur sa chaise. Enfin, la mère de Bonnie dit:

- Heu... c'est rien, nous allons nettoyer ça...

- J'étais sûre que t'étais un sorcier! S'exclama Bonnie joyeuse

- Quoi?

- Bas t'as fait exploser un verre!

- Non, non je l'ai fais tomber... mentit Harry

- Je t'ai vu! Il a explosé parce que tu t'es énervé!

- Mais...

- Bonnie! Cela suffit, maintenant laisse Harry un peu avec tes histoires, t voix bien qu'il en a marre! S'écria Kévin

- Mais... pas du tout! J'adore tes histoires, et je suis sûr que les jumelles sont bien des sirènes, que le père Noël est un sorcier, que je suis un sorcier, que tu es une Bonnie et vélane, que la maîtresse est une fée et tout le reste! S'exclama Harry, voulant défendre Bonnie

Celle-ci prit un air ravie, et tira la langue à son frère.

Finalement, l'atmosphère se détendit vite, et tout le monde rigola aux histoires des enfants de CE1.

Un mois après, Bonnie alla sonner chez Harry, la mine triste. Celui-ci ouvrit et s'étonna de la mine de la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je m'en vais. Mes parents doivent voyager beaucoup, et on a été prévenus que hier. Alors dans une semaine, je ne serais plus là.

- Quoi? Mais non, non c'est pas possible...

- Si. Tu vas me manquer Harry. On pourra toujours s'écrire, hein?

- Oui, oui... mais...

- Harry, crois toujours en la magie, d'accord?

- D'accord...

Bonnie lui fit un bisou sur la joue, pour l'étreindre très fort ensuite.

Une semaine plus tard, celle qui avait égayé la vie d'Harry partit. Harry ne l'oublia jamais, et alors qu'il est sur le quai pour accompagner Albus et James à la voie 9 ¾, il se demanda si Bonnie était une sorcière née-moldue, ou si c'était une moldue. Avant d'entrer dans le passage menant à la voie, il tourna la tête, pour apercevoir une tête blonde souriante...

img src=. /


End file.
